Fiction
by Logik mAzE
Summary: Writing better? If not this might help. The reason that it is posted here is that it seems like many fanfiction stories here need much better work. I have noticed the relationship battle of some of the characters and well...most of them are all rubbish(st


The fiction writer in a fiction world.  
written by Logik mAzE  
  
I. "Lernen Sie: Der Erfindungsschriftsteller und die Erfindungswelt"   
(Learn: The fiction writer and the fiction world)  
  
True, finding a good fan fiction for your own likeness is quite hard and at times frustrating  
to some.  
  
The writing life of a nonprofessional writer can be very difficult sometimes.   
We might find ourselves doing a relaxing thing just thinking, and thinking … then 'Wham!' we are inspired.   
We plan our whole story in our minds with the nice characters,  
the setting that we want; the characters are talking to each other all happy and fun,  
yet we must remember we are still sitting somewhere relaxing.  
  
Now after having our calm time planning a story we feel a great excitement.   
So when we are done playing the story in our minds we hurriedly take a piece  
of paper and a pen, finding a nice place to sit … we take the pen in hand and when it touches the surface  
of the paper we find ourselves STUCK.   
We find ourselves not knowing how to start our story--how we can take our planned story in our minds and write it down   
with much description and understanding is at times just absulutely HARD!  
No need to worry, it happens to quite a great amount of people.  
  
When writing a story we must know the purpose of the story.   
Ask your selves:  
What is my story about?  
Who are the characters?  
Where is the story taking place?  
What is the problem in the story?  
How will I introduce my story?  
Do I have my facts straight?  
Is my story setup properly?  
  
Now, you might not be asking yourselves all those questions but at least think about them.  
At times others have such great imagination that they plainly just write.   
They would take a pen and paper, sit down and "Wa-la!" the first pages of the story are done!  
  
  
II. The Beginning:  
The beginning of your story is important, just like your story's middle and end.   
The beginning of a story should be catching, gripping-it should take the reader,  
hook the reader and most importantly it should make sense!  
  
If the beginning of your story does not interest the reader, the reader will not read on.  
I have read some stories in which their beginning part of the story is so…horrid, boring yet   
the rest of the story is exciting and fun to read.   
We must remember that the beginning of a story is a main thing to get more readers or   
at least some people to read your story. The beginning is the rising action of your whole story.  
  
III. The Middle:  
The middle is also important. In should have more of the action excitement or whatever   
you want to accomplish in it. It should explain the story a bit, as if answering all the questions   
the reader have been pondering on after reading the beginning of your story. Surely you still   
want your readers to be entertained every moment they read a word of your story.   
  
If the middle of the story does not make sense you might make your readers feel horribly awful.  
"This story was starting out good I was wondering how the aliens abducted Mr. John! "Oh!"   
the middle of this story totally sucks!"--A quote from one of my acquaintances after reading chapter 5   
of "Love, Burden Tribulation = Unknown"  
The middle part of the story should connect somehow with your beginning. The middle is the climax   
part of your story.  
  
IV. The End:  
The end is the falling action of your story. It ends the whole story (whi you might have already known).   
It too must connect with the other parts of your story.   
Many people I have known have been greatly troubled by this part. Writing an ending to a story is as if calming   
down the whole story and at times the reader.   
  
E.g. when watching a movie in which the main character dies trying to save his beloved, soothing,  
sorrowful, or at times music with a hint of triumph then plays as the main character closes his eyes  
and rest in peace leaving his beloved one to sob and sob.  
  
Now ask yourself this:  
emotion do I want to leave my reader?  
  
  
Remember all the things I have written may not be helpful for all. I suggest going to the library   
and getting books referring to improving your writing. They explain things much better.   
The beginning, middle and end of a story are important, yes. But the setting of your story,   
the plot of the story, and many other things are important too.  
  
To improve your writing I also suggest that you should just write. Yes, just write.  
Write freely; don't worry about the spelling of any of that sort. The more you write the more you get  
better at it, who knows maybe after several years or so you might have a book publish and in the top-ten   
bought books board!   
  
*Many people write differently and they have their own special technique. Be creative and have your own stile of writing. *  
  



End file.
